


Are you rationed?

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 40s-era, F/M, old dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two old people in love and hip to the slang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you rationed?

A storm is rolling in – dark clouds hang low in the sky and the wind has picked up. It seems to always work out like that when Katherine’s doing her family’s laundry.

She’s doing her best to quickly unpin their thankfully-dry bedclothes from the line when a pair of arms grabs Katherine about the waist and spins her around.

She gives out a shriek of surprise (not fear, no, she’s familiar enough with those strong arms even without looking) as her husband of forty years dips her for a kiss. Katherine’s close enough to the ground that she can smell the dirt and freshly mown grass and she smacks his arms gently.

“Jack Kelly, you’re going to put out your back doing that one of these days,” she tells him with a hint of self-deprecation to her voice. After all, he’s not the strong newsboy she met at 18 and, two children (and forty years of happiness) later, Katherine’s form isn’t as slim as it once was.

But he just grins and gives her rear a a swift (and not at all proper for their backyard) pat. “Hey, sugar, are you rationed?”

He’s incorrigible.

“Quit with the lip flapping, Kelly. You’re not a teenager, yanno.”

She kisses him.


End file.
